


Engelchen und Teufelchen kommen nach Hause

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Engelchen und Teufelchen [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Endlich ist es soweit! Nach drei langen Jahren kommt Mario zusammen mit Engelchen und Teufelchen zurück nach Dortmund. Zurück zu Marco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist er nun also - der, zumindest im Moment, letzte Teil mit Engelchen und Teufelchen. Wir hoffen ihr hattet viel Spaß mit den beiden knuffigen Wesen und vielleicht liest man sich wieder, wenn Engelchen und Teufelchen ein neues Abenteuer erleben.  
> Silberchen und buffy017

20\. Juli - der Tag. Der Tag, auf den Engelchen und Teufelchen so ungeduldig gewartet hatten, und Mario nicht weniger. Er hatte genug von den Bayern, dem Verein, zu dem er vor drei Jahren gewechselt war. Von dem Zuschauen statt Spielen, von den höhnischen Sprüchen und Scherzen - und von der Distanz zu Dortmund. Dahin war er gerade unterwegs.

Nach Hause, dahin war er unterwegs. Das war München in den drei Jahren nie gewesen. Er hatte dort gewohnt, aber er hatte nie "Zuhause" dazu gesagt. Das war immer Dortmund gewesen. Bei seinen Eltern, seinem BVB und vor allem natürlich bei Marco.

Sie hatten schon schwierige Zeiten hinter sich, besonders im ersten Jahr nach seinem Wechsel. Damals hatte Marco nicht einmal mehr Marios ständige Begleiter, Engelchen und Teufelchen, sehen können. Wie froh waren sie gewesen, als das Problem gelöst war. Seither hatten sie versucht sich so oft wie möglich zu sehen, und in der Tat hatten sie ihre Beziehung aufrechterhalten können - auch wenn es oft nicht einfach gewesen war.

Grade das letzte halbe Jahr war wieder schlimm gewesen. Nach seiner Verletzung hechelte Mario noch mehr hinterher, der neu verpflichtete Trainer vom FCB hatte ihm ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass er ihn nicht wollte und zu allem Überfluss hatte sich Marco schon wieder vor einem großen Turnier schwer verletzt.

Das Turnier hatten sie hinter sich gebracht – mit einer Niederlage im Halbfinale gegen Frankreich. Das war vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen gewesen. In dieser Zeit hatte sein Vater viel mit allen möglichen Leuten gesprochen, in München, in Liverpool und auch in Dortmund.

Im Moment spekulierte die Presse über seinen Wechsel nach Liverpool oder nach Spanien oder Italien. Aber wenn Mario ehrlich war, dann hatte er nie ernsthaft über diese Alternativen nachgedacht. Gut, Liverpool mit Kloppo, das wäre vielleicht was gewesen - aber das wäre noch viel weiter weg von Marco gewesen.

Für ihn hatte von Anfang an Dortmund als Ziel seines Wechsels festgestanden.

Und in Dortmund wollten sie ihn. Egal ob Trainer oder Manager, sie hatten Vertrauen in ihn und freuten sich auf ihn. Auch das war etwas, was er in München nie wirklich gespürt hatte.

Die Fans, die würden sicher noch nachtragend sein, aber er hoffte, sie durch gute Leistung überzeugen zu können. Das würde er bestimmt.

Er würde jedenfalls alles dafür tun.

Langsam kam Dortmund näher, noch 57 Kilometer, stand auf der Anzeigetafel. Noch eine halbe Stunde, wenn er weiterhin so gut durchkam.

"Mir ist langweilig", meldete sich in diesem Moment das Teufelchen zu Wort.

"Ja, Teufelchen. Aber ich muss fahren."

"Aber das ist laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangweilig", beschwerte sich das kleine Wesen, das in seinem Highway-to-Hell-Overall auf seiner rechten Schulter auf und ab ging.

"Was soll ich denn machen?", fragte Mario.

"Schneller fahren", sagte das Teufelchen. "Wir wollen schließlich ganz schnell bei Marco sein!"

"Nicht schneller fahren!", warnte das Engelchen sofort. "Hier ist viel Verkehr, und wir fahren schon zu schnell."

Mario lächelte leicht. "Das Engelchen hat recht. Ich fahr schon so schnell es geht. Außerdem ist Marco im Moment eh noch beim Arzt."

"Und da könnten wir ihn gleich abholen!", meinte das Teufelchen.

"Nein, wir haben erst einen Termin im Verein", erinnerte Mario das Teufelchen. "Und dann überraschen wir Marco."

"Ja, mit deiner Unterschrift", lächelte das Engelchen sanft.

"Und dem ersten Plan des Architekten für unser Haus", sagte Mario mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Ja!", sprang das Teufelchen jubelnd auf Marios Schulter herum.

"Das wird so schön werden", sagte das Engelchen verträumt. Es saß ganz ruhig auf Marios Schulter und blickte immer wieder wachsam nach vorn um Mario vor eventuellen Gefahren zu warnen.

"Fahr schneller", drängelte das Teufelchen immer wieder, doch Mario ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Endlich parkten sie vor dem Stadion.

Einen kleinen Moment blieb er einfach sitzen und betrachtete das Stadion. Sein Stadion. Hier war er zweimal mit seinem BVB Meister geworden. Hier hatte er seine größten Erfolge - abgesehen vom Weltmeistertitel - gefeiert. "Zuhause", sagte er leise.

"Ja, Zuhause", wisperte das Engelchen und hauchte einen kühlen Kuss auf seinen Hals.

"Los, los, LOS", rief das Teufelchen und hüpfte ungeduldig auf und ab.

"Gib ihm noch einen Moment", bat das Engelchen. "Wir sollten die Vorfreude genießen.“

Mario holte tief Luft, dann löste er seinen Gurt und stieg langsam aus. Engelchen und Teufelchen saßen wie so oft in der Kapuze seiner Sweatjacke.

"Schön festhalten", sagte Mario trotzdem, als er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte.

"Machen wir", versprach das Engelchen.

Mario lächelte und öffnete die Tür. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er nie weggewesen. Alles sah noch so aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Fast automatisch wollte er seine Schritte zur Kabine lenken.

Aber nein, dahin durfte er heute, jetzt noch nicht.

Stattdessen ging er hoch zu den Büros und ließ sich nach kurzer Wartezeit von der Sekretärin zum Geschäftsführer bringen.

Sein Vater war schon da und lächelte ihn an. "Ah, da bist du ja."

"Ja, Verkehr war dicht..."

"Und du bist viel zu langsam gefahren", beschwerte sich das Teufelchen aus der Kapuze.

"Gar nicht", widersprach das Engelchen.

Mario grinste nur leicht und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Komm, setz dich", wurde er von Hans-Joachim Watzke aufgefordert.

"Danke", sagte er und setzte sich neben seinen Vater.

"Wir haben alles schon abgesprochen", begann sein Vater und erklärte ihm dann die Einzelheiten des Vertrags. Soweit er das überblicken konnte, war er echt gut - aber vermutlich hätte er jeden Vertrag unterschrieben um wieder mit Marco zusammen spielen zu können.

"Wo muss ich unterschreiben?" fragte er dann auch nur und konnte das Strahlen dabei nicht unterdrücken.

Sein Vater lachte leise, "wie gut, dass du nicht verhandeln musstest..." Dann zeigte er auf vier oder fünf Stellen im Vertrag, die Mario alle unterschrieb. Dazu wurden die obligatorischen Fotos gemacht.

"Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Medizincheck", sagte Herr Watzke. "Du kannst gleich runter gehen, sie warten dort schon auf dich."

"Mach ich", nickte Mario. "Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein."

"Wir sind auch froh, dass du wieder hier bist Mario."

Mario lächelte, ganz tief von innen heraus, wie das Engelchen bemerkte. Er fühlte sich so erleichtert.

Und das galt auch für das Engelchen und das Teufelchen. Sie waren glücklich, weil Mario so froh war und weil sie bald wieder mit Marco zusammen sein konnten.

Er verabschiedete sich und ging schnell zu den Fachleuten, die ihn auf Herz und Nieren testen würden.

Auch hier wurde er freundlich begrüßt. "Schön, dass du wieder hier bist."

"Ich bin auch froh drüber", erklärte Mario ehrlich.

"Na, dann hüpf mal auf das Ergometer, damit wir anfangen können."

Mario nickte und machte sich fertig, und die nächste Stunde war er mit den verschiedensten Test beschäftigt.

Das Teufelchen war begeistert davon und hüpfe auf den Geräten herum oder feuerte ihn lauthals an.

Das Engelchen dagegen saß auf Marios Schulter und passte auf, dass er sich nicht irgendwie verletzte.

Schließlich wurde er entlassen. "Wie erwartet, alles super. Du bist topfit."

"Schön", nickte Mario. "Dann ist das das Okay?"

"Du kannst den Bericht gleich mitnehmen und nach oben bringen. Ich vermute, dass der Transfer dann so schnell wie möglich perfekt gemeldet werden wird."

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Mario und nahm den Bericht in Empfang um ihn in die sprichwörtliche Vorstandsetage zu bringen.

Sein Vater war noch da und hatte sich grade mit Michael Zorc unterhalten. "Alles ok?" fragte er, sobald Mario zu ihnen trat.

"Ja, klar", nickte Mario und überreichte den Bericht.

"Sehr schön", sagte Michael. "Dann willkommen zurück Mario. Ich geb gleich der Presseabteilung bescheid, dann sollte in etwa einer Stunde die Meldung draußen sein."

"Prima", das passte Mario gut, dann würde er Marco damit überraschen können.

"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du deinen Teamkollegen noch Hallo sagen", sagte Michael. "Die sind grade fertig mit Training und müssten in der Kabine sein."

"Ja, gute Idee!" Hoffentlich würde niemand Marco informieren!

"Aber wir wollen doch zu Marco!" sagte das Teufelchen.

"Aber die anderen wollen auch begrüßt werden", erwiderte das Engelchen.

Das Teufelchen verschränkte schmollend die Ärmchen vor der Brust und sein Puschelschwanz wippte aufgeregt hin und her. "Die können warten. Die sind nicht so wichtig wie Marco!"

"Wir gucken ganz kurz rein", beschloss Mario kurzerhand und lief runter in die Kabine.

Natürlich würden einige noch fehlen. Julian etwa, der ja mit bei der EM gewesen war. Und es würden einige neue Gesichter dabei sein, die er nicht kannte.

Aber Schmelle würde da sein, Roman, Sven - und natürlich Erik, der ja seit der WM und vor allem ihrem Urlaub danach ein sehr guter Freund war.

Er konnte hören, dass die Jungs schon in der Kabine waren, so riss er die Tür einfach auf und strahlte sie an.

"Mario!" rief Erik als erster und ließ sein Handtuch fallen.

Mario lachte, als Erik nun komplett nackt und noch nass von der Dusche auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Und dann wurde er schon an ihn gezogen und fest gedrückt.

"Ich... ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen", murmelte Mario.

"Bitte sag, dass du nicht nur zu Besuch hier bist", sagte Marcel, nachdem Erik ihn wieder losgelassen hatte.

"Ich hab hier noch Tinte an den Fingern."

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie mich das freut", sagte Marcel und umarmte ihn dann ebenfalls. "Willkommen Zuhause."

"Danke - ich freu mich auch total."

"Können wir jetzt zu Marco?" fragte das Teufelchen, nachdem Mario von gefühlt der kompletten Mannschaft gedrückt worden war.

"Ihr sagt Marco nichts, ja?", nahm er ihnen noch das Versprechen ab. "Ich möchte ihn genauso überraschen wie euch."

Erik lachte leise. "Marco wird aus allen Wolken fallen. Er war sich sicher, dass du nach Liverpool gehst oder in München bleibst. Er... ist im Moment nicht wirklich gut drauf..."

"Oh - dann wird’s Zeit, dass ich hinfahre."

"Ja und zwar sofort", sagte das Teufelchen bestimmt.

"Wir sehen uns", rief Mario ihnen zu und beeilte sich rauszukommen.

"Hoffentlich zieht sich Erik jetzt schnell was an, sonst wird er sich noch erkälten", sagte das Engelchen ein wenig besorgt.

"Er hat heiß geduscht, das weißt du doch, da wird ihm nicht schnell kalt", beruhigte Mario das Engelchen.

Das Engelchen nickte. "Trotzdem hätte sein Engelchen dafür sorgen sollen, dass er sich schnell was anzieht."

"Sein Engelchen hat sich bestimmt mit ihm gefreut, dass wir wieder zurück sind und passt jetzt auf, dass er sich anzieht", war Mario sicher.

"Außerdem ist Erik egal. Wir wollen zu Marco", sagte das Teufelchen.

Mario nickte. "Sitzt ihr beide gut, dann los zum Wagen."

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu seinem Wagen, in der Hand hielt er die Mappe mit seinem Durchschlag des Vertrages.

Schon saß er im Auto und fuhr die bekannte Strecke durch Dortmund - bis zu Marco. Hoffentlich war Marco schon von seinem Arzttermin zurück.

"Wenn nicht, dann warten wir", sagte das Engelchen ruhig.

"Aber warten ist doof!" sagte das Teufelchen.

"Aber wenn Marco noch beim Arzt ist, dann ist das wichtig", stellte das Engelchen fest.

Mario nickte. "Er will ja schnell wieder fit werden."

"Aber ich will nicht warten!", maulte das Teufelchen.

"Teufelchen, wir bleiben doch jetzt hier. Bei Marco", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Ja, aber das dauert noch sooo lange!"

"So Teufelchen jetzt halt dich schön fest - du auch Engelchen", sagte Mario und stieg aus.

Er fühlte die Vorfreude, die die beiden kleinen Wesen erfüllte, und sie übertrug sich schnell auf ihn.

Marcos Wagen stand vor der Tür, aber das hieß nichts, weil er im Moment nicht selber fuhr sondern jemand vom BVB ihn zum Arzt brachte.

Langsam und tatsächlich etwas unsicher näherte sich Mario dem Haus und klingelte.

"Was dauert das denn so lange?" fragte das Teufelchen ungeduldig.

"Marco ist doch verletzt, der kann bestimmt nicht so schnell", überlegte das Engelchen.

Mario wartete noch einen Moment, dann klingelte er erneut. Wenn Marco auf der Terrasse saß, dann hatte er ihn vielleicht nicht gehört.

Wieder waren keine Schritte zu hören, die Tür wurde nicht geöffnet. Dann würde er es halt im Garten versuchen.

Er öffnete die Gartenpforte und ging den schmalen Weg am Haus entlang nach hinten.

Tatsächlich hörte er hier nun leise Musik. Unwillkürlich lächelte Mario. Marco saß vermutlich ganz gemütlich da, hörte Radio, las Zeitung oder ein Buch und genoss das schöne Wetter.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an, er wollte Marcos Anblick ein wenig genießen, wie er da ruhig saß und entspannte.

"Jetzt trödel doch nicht so", sagte das Teufelchen und hüpfte wieder auf seiner Schulter auf und ab.

"Okay", wisperte Mario und ging nun schneller auf Marco zu. Er saß ganz gedankenverloren da, sah aber wirklich nicht fröhlich aus.

"Marco! Marco!" rief das Teufelchen und winkte aufgeregt mit den Ärmchen.

Marco sah auf, und schlagartig änderte sich seine Miene - er lächelte aufgeregt. "Teufelchen!"

"Hey Schatz", sagte Mario und überwand schnell die restliche Distanz zwischen ihnen.

"Mario!" Marco stand auf und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. "Und Engelchen, dich würde ich nie vergessen."

Mario schmiegte sich an seinen Freund und schloss die Augen.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Marco leise. "Ich dachte, du wärst in München. Oder Liverpool. Das... das ist kein Abschied, oder?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er drückte Marco einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er mit einer Hand etwas umständlich die Mappe aus seinem Rucksack zog.

"Du hast unterschrieben", stellte Marco fest, gefasst, aber sehr ernst.

"Ja, hab ich", nickte Mario und hielt ihm die Mappe hin.

Marco schloss die Augen und stellte dann die Frage. "Wo?"

"Guck nach", sagte Mario und kuschelte sich dabei wieder an ihn.

Marco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und er schien sogar leicht zu zittern. "Kann nicht."

Das Engelchen flatterte auf Marcos Schulter und küsste ihn kühl auf den Hals. "Vertrau uns. Guck nach."

Langsam öffnete Marco die Augen und sah die Schutzhülle um den Vertrag. Ein bekanntes schwarz-gelbes Logo prangte auf der oberen rechten Ecke.

Marco schluckte heftig und sah Mario mit großen Augen an.

Mario nickte leicht. "Wir kommen nach Hause."

"Ihr kommt wirklich wieder zu mir?" wisperte Marco.

Mario nickte leicht. "Wir kommen wieder zu dir."

"Und wir gehen nie nie wieder weg!" verkündete das Teufelchen.

"Jedenfalls haben wir das nicht vor", relativierte das Engelchen, das leere Versprechungen nicht mochte.

Marco lächelte das Engelchen an, dann umarmte er Mario stürmisch und vergrub sein Gesicht an Marios Hals.

Er fühlte einen heißen Kuss auf der rechten und einen kühlen Hauch auf der linken Seite seines Halses. Es war albern, aber er konnte nichts gegen die Tränen tun, die ihm plötzlich in die Augen stiegen. Es gab keine Worte um zu sagen, wie glücklich er grade war.

Er fühlte, wie Engelchen und Teufelchen sich an seine Wangen schmiegten, und Mario ihn ganz fest hielt.

Endlich, nach drei unendlich langen Jahren, hatte er Mario und Engelchen und Teufelchen wieder bei sich.

"Ich liebe euch, euch alle drei", wisperte er.

"Wir lieben dich auch, Marco", sagte Mario. Er lächelte dabei so tief und innig, wie er es die letzten Jahre kaum einmal geschafft hatte.

Glücklich umarmten sie, auch Engelchen und Teufelchen hielten die beiden fest. Nichts mehr würde sie auseinanderbringen, da waren sie sicher. Die letzten Jahre waren hart gewesen, aber jetzt, jetzt war alles wieder gut - und würde es auch bleiben.


End file.
